The widely-used peripheral input device of a computer system comprises for example a mouse device, a keyboard device, a trackball device, or the like. With the progress of the times, a touch input device has been introduced into the market. By directly using the user's finger or a stylus to operate the touch input device, the computer system or a similar electronic device can be correspondingly controlled.
The applications of the touch input device are very extensive. For example, a touchpad device may be installed on a notebook computer. By operating the touchpad device, the movement of a cursor may be controlled or a corresponding icon of a user interface may be clicked without the need of using a mouse to operate the notebook computer. In accordance with an advantage of the touchpad device, the touchpad device can be intuitively operated by the user and thus various commands can be correspondingly executed. However, since the conventional touchpad device is mainly used to provide a two-dimensional control mechanism, the applications of the touchpad device are restricted.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved touchpad device with more extensive applications.